dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beaucephalis
It's not a Furox Form Okay, so while I understand why everyone would think that the form Beau uses in Misjudged is his Furox Form...I fervently disagree. It's an Earth Form, not a Furox one. Mainly because the form looks nothing like the Furox. I know that it only appears after he absorbs the Furox bonemark, so I completely understand the reasoning. It just doesn't fit, visually speaking, because the form looks too much like a Brown Draconium influenced form to have anything to do with the Furox. If you guys would like, I can show you pictures that support my theory, since the origin of the form was never explicitly stated. Megidramon the Destroyer (talk) 05:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'd love to see some comparison photos, but I don't see where Beau would have gotten a Brown Draconium form like you say. I'm also not sure what parts remind you for Earth class dragons considering they have hooves rather than long claws and never sport any spikes. The reason why it's listed as Furox form is because despite some differences, it also has some similarities- the claws for one are definitely from the Furox form. My theory is that once the bonemark was fully assimilated, how the form appears on Beau then changes because the form is now more Beau than Furox, if that makes sense. : -- { 01:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) } ::No worries. =3 Again, I understand where you get Furox from, and to be honest, since there was no confirmation where the form came from anyways, it's entirely likely. And while I have a ton of visual evidence as to why I think it's an Earth Form, I have no means of confirming it. After all, like I just said, we're never told where the form originates. We just have two events, one that supports Furox and one that supports Earth-class, and both are equally viable. My only origination support is that Beau spends the majority of Misjudged in close proximity to Rumbull, whom is a pure Brown Earth-Class. Who's to say that, with this contact, Beau wasn't able to finally tap into that portion of the Gold spectrum and unlock the unique traits and powers of an Earth-Class? Gold is the one pure color, all but being a balanced combination of all the lesser colors, correct? So Beau should be able to draw upon a specific color as he needs it. But then, that's all conjecture and there is no solid evidence. ::However, here are some visual comparisons that prompt me to think it's Earth-Class based: :: This here, this is one of my foremost reasons for thinking it's an Earth-Class form. The strange appearance that Beau's chin acquires is very unique, and greatly resembles the odd shovel-like chin of an Earth-Class dragon such as Rumbull. The way it curves on the sides like that and slopes outward is unprecedented among dragon chins up until episode 12. Now, one could argue that when the Furox possessed Phorrj, he acquired a similarly unique chin. And it doesn't look all that different than Beau's chin in the Furox/Earth Form. It has similar curves to it that support a Furox origin to the form. But then, I have a counterpoint to that. If this really was a form where Beau assimilated and mastered the Furox bonemark, than the form should at least resemble how he looked under its control, correct? Well, while Phorrj's Furox chin resembles Beau's chin in the above form, here's a pic of Beau's chin when possessed. It doesn't have any curves or protrusions at all, and looks completely normal (aside from the obvious) when compared to how Beau's chin usually looks. It doesn't curve outward at all, and more or less remains the same. ::That's just his chin, too. But there's more: ::Now I know Beau's claws in this form are a big point when thinking it's Furox based. We've only seen Beau with claws like these once before, and that was when he was possessed by the bonemark. Aside from color, they match, so why wouldn't the form be from the Furox, right? Well, how do we know this is nothing more than a variant of claw Beau gains under the right circumstances? After all, when Beau was corrupted by the liquid black draconium in episode 16, and he was fully turned pure black, his claws looked pretty much the same. Now that doesn't explain why I think these claws could be Earth-Class based, but I do have support for me in this. ::You see, my reasoning is this: look at Rumbull's hooves, at the hooves of a pure Brown Earth-Class dragon. Look at how jagged and sharp they are in that one portion of the hoof. It's almost claw-like how they appear. Now, look at the claws of Furox!Beau. They are longer, yes, but look at how smooth they are. They aren't jagged at all, while Beau's claws in the form clearly have some sort of irregularities to them. This doesn't quite explain why I think they claws are Brown influenced, however. But see, Earth-Classes were built and bred to be diggers, to get down and to churn up dirt. They are so well designed for this that Rumbull can tear up earth and dig up an entire vein of draconium with his bare face. Who's to say their hooves couldn't do some minor digging themselves? Sure, because they're not claws they can't embed themselves in the ground like Beau's can, in the discussed form. But just because they're hooves does not prevent them from support the change in Beau. ::Bare with me, I know I'm going all essay on you here, but I have one more point. ::Finally, we have Beau's markings to deal with, as well as the odd spikes he gains in this form. These traits, along with his chin, are my strongest points in support of Brown influence. After all, just look at him. Now look here at Beau under the Furox's control. They barely resemble each other at all. Furox!Beau's markings are streamlined and fiery, while in the alternate form, there are blocks and spikes that look nothing like fire, let alone anything you'd see on a Magma-Class. As well, when possessed, Beau actually gains more fins, while in the alternate form he loses fins. In the discussed form, Beau only maintains the trademark fin on his lower jaw; but while said fin changes, it becomes a jagged kind of spiky, instead of the streamlined kind that the Furox gives him. Moreover, if this was a Furox-based form, where then did those spikes that replaced nearly all of his fins come from? Well while I cannot find the dragon she based it off of, here is a template StormRyda did of an Earth-Class dragon. You'll see that it bears spikes on it, mostly on its tail; Beau acquires an entire expanse of spike on his tail that replace a fin, along with spikes on the underside of all four of his forelegs. Just to be safe, here's a comparison of both Rumbull and Beau in the form. If you were to ask me, I would personally say that this form of Beau's more resembled Rumbull than it did the Furox; via Phorrj or Beau. After all, the Furox is the spirit of a Red Magma-Class Warrior dragon, right? Magmas are lean, and more built for speed than anything, hence why the trademark red gear is Thruster gear. Beau first summons the form we're discussing when he needs to lift three dragons, two of them grown, up a near 90-degree angle. Now Magmas, no matter how strong or pure, could never perform such a feat, unless they were an Elite I suppose. But an Earth-Class? A living mountain of a breed who could easily be classified as the physically strongest of all dragon colors? But the natural might of a Gold Star-Class, emboldened by the sheer power of a Brown Earth-Class, could easily pull off such an impressive show of force. ::Phew! What a rush! I hope you were prepared for that veritable essay there. X3 But yes, while I understand the belief that it's a Furox form, this is why I adamantly believe otherwise. ::Megidramon the Destroyer (talk) 19:38, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok, first up I need to point out that Rumble is not a pure Brown Draconium dragons. Pure dragons are extremely rare, this is commented on in the show, and Q&A with the show's creators has also confirmed that all dragons unless stated in the show, are in fact a mix of draconium colours with one dominant colour (you can find this information on the Magna Draconis link on the DB:A forums). With this in mind, you also have to remember that while each colour has its distinct characteristics, there are also many shared features across certain colours which is what makes them more or less compatible (think gear types here). It's no surprise to see that Beau's pure black form and Furox form both have long sharp claws- the colours share this kind of nimble and "dangerous" characteristic & design element. Rumble, despite having tiny claws, still has hooves- this is shared with Bull-class Green Draconium dragons as the two colours share characteristics. Rumble's hoof-like feet were designed for shovelling while Beau's are designed for combat or scaling walls. Also, if Beau was tapping into Rumble's draconium, the show would have made this clear just as they have on occasions where this kind of situation has occurred such as Libris' debut episode. :::As for the chin "fins", take a look at Phorrj's design more closely- Furox and regular form. He has chin fins too when you look at it from the front, they are just longer and envelope his whole chin. Take a look at Ferno and Wyldfyr- they also share these long chin fins. Even better yet, take a look at Decepshun (even as the Vysox), Coershun and even Libris- they all share this chin fin trait too, and that's with Libris being considered one of the few pure dragons in existence. A lot of design traits are just shared across different colours, we can't view the colours as being totally separate. While the spike design looks alike, granted, this feature is also shared with other colours to varying degrees- Armeggaddon's pure black dragons also have spiky designs, Furox-Phorrj is also spiky, Phorrj's normal patterns spike too and various Blue and Light Blue dragons display spikes but in more fin-like shapes. Even Cyrano's Samurox form demonstrates a spikey design. :::As for how Beau managed to perform the amazing feat of strength, this is simply put down to being the Dragon of Legend and having energy, powers and abilities that no other dragons have. This too comes from the fact that Gold is a combination of all the colours- of course he would have the strength of an Earth-class dragon, that doesn't mean he needs to call on an "Earth Form" to draw on this. So many times in show we are shown that even when Beau runs out of energy, he is somehow still able to keep going past his limit. He can even fly and produce a mag-shield without the need for the rider to produce it, something even Abandonn and Tyrannis Pax aren't shown to be able to do. There's a reason why Beau is legendary and so coveted ;) :::Considering there was never any mention of an Earth form, or anything even remotely related to Beau gaining extra Brown Draconium energy or abilities, I think the Furox form idea still stands, and that my previously mentioned theory fits better to explain what we're seeing, in that Beau has taken a different appearance due to no longer being possessed by the bonemark. Remember that even riders change appearance with bonemarks, and change back when no longer possessed, why can't the same be said for dragons? It can be hard to separate out different colours in the show, mostly because they're mixed together for the majority of it so it makes sense that this is difficult to do. Likewise, considering all colours originated from Gold, it's no surprise they will share some similarities between each other- parrots all have wings even if they have different types of beaks. ::: -- { 11:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) }